Pokemon C and Z
by Smugsleaf R
Summary: After moving to Kalos, Celyn, Assassin Z and Kuro start their adventure to beat all the gyms and become the champions! But who is Lysandere? Who are their starters? Will they succeed? And what is mega evolution, the thing everyone is so crazy about? Find out in Pokemon C and Z! This is my first fanfic, so sorry for parts with confusing text. Rated T for later swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Vaniville

**Hey! This is Team Earthbound here, and this is my pokemon X and Y series!**

**This was inspired by a dream, and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or anything refrenced by other books, games, or systems. the only thing I own is my character (UNLESS MENTIONED OTHERWISE).**

**I'll stop sugar-coating it now and let you go! Later!**

I was waken up by the morning Flechling.

I got up and streched, multiple bones cracking, and looked around.

Oh, Sorry! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Celyn Ryple. Its actualy pronounced Kelyn, but I always say Celyn. I'm 12 years old, and I just moved to Kalos from Kanto. I'm glad we moved here, because that creepy, old Professor Oak kept stalking me and my mom, ever since my dad died in a Rapidash stampede.

Ah, but I hate talking about my past.

I took of my headphones, that were still playing Said the whale, and woke up my mom's Growlithe, who was still sleeping on my lap.

Her name was Gypsie, and she quickly woke up, then ran downstairs.

A minute later, I heard the faind noise of hissing and whining.

'_Come on, Gypsie...'_

She was once again annoying Earl, our Purloin.

I followed down the stairs, and was greeted by the wonderful smell of Bacon, Eggs, Pancakes, and all these breakfasty things that overloaded my senses in a fraction of a second.

"Kelyn! How many times have I told you? I'm not serving breakfast to you in your pyjamas!"

I completely forgot that I was wearing them.

"You know, a 'Good morning' could have worked too, you know."

My mom just finished up the eggs, saying:

"If you want breakfast, get changed."

I charged up the stairs, and put on jeans, a black hoodie, old-looking new sneakers, and on a last thought, grabbed my red 3DS, my mp3, my headphones, and my new Insurgent book, stuffing them into my brown, leather bag.

I sat down at the table, and was greeted by a HUGE platter of so many things, I can't even remember. My thoughts were clouded by the voice of my stomach, who was saying  
>'FEEEEEED MEEEEEE'.<p>

The next 6 minutes was me shuting my stomach up, but using the language of food, because that's the only language it understands.

When breakfast was done, the phone rang.

I didn't care, so I started up the tv when I heard my name.

I looked around to see my mom approach me and anounce:

"The professor wants to see you."

That was quickly followed by a knock at the door.

Standing there was my best and only freind, AZ. Well, that's her initials, anyway. She goes by 'Assassin Z'.

"Hey, Celyn!"

"Hey, AZ! What's going on?"

"The professor is gonna be in Aquacorde town, and he wants us to meet him!"

"Yeah, he just called!"

She was happy to meet him,but I had bad relations to professors, so I wasn't very exited to meet this region's professor.

"You should probably go. Don't want to keep him waiting!" My mom said cheerfuly.

_' Yeah, I really don't...'_

I walked out the front door, and streched again one last time before looking around.

I live in Vaniville town, or also known as Aquacorde town's subdivision.

Their town summary is:

_Blooming buds covered in morning dew exude hope for the future in this small town._

For some reason, this 'Town' is a plaza with houses around it, with a gate as a exit.

I ran to the gate, and AZ was taging along behind me. Together, We opened the gate, walking down the quiet, peaceful road, watching 2 Marill bounce around. When we got to Aquacorde town, something was strange. There was not even one person in sight.

"Where is everyone?" AZ pondered.

Then, we heard noise from a house near the docks.

"I think we have our awnser."

The windows were blocked by people, snapping pictures, and there was a banner reading:

_'PROFESSOR SYCAMORE! VISITING TODAY! WITH HIS 3 GUESTS!'_

"That banner needs more exclamation marks."

That got AZ grinning, but set me wondering;

Who is his guests? And that got me and AZ opening the door, and getting our first look at the professor himself.

Status:

ERROR: No data to show yet.

**HEY! IF YOU LIKE THE FIC, LEAVE A REVIEW BECAUSE THATS WHATS ITS THERE FOR.**

**AND IT WOULD BE ALSO APRECIATED IF YOU COULD LEAVE A NICKNAME FOR THE PEOPLE THAT WE MEET ON OUR JOURNEY, BUT ONLY GOOD ONES WILL BE ACCEPTED. THX BROS!**


	2. C2

Chapter 2 Sycamore and Aquacorde

**Yo, whats up? This is Team Earthbound, and this is my second chapter of my looking to be loooong series of pokemon. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Celyn, everything else is not mine, unless noted otherwise. **

I expected some old guy to be the professor, but he looked to be in his early 30's. He was standing in a booth, and didn't look very comfortable, but then he spotted us.

"Everyone! My first two guests! Come, come..."

We were suddenly attacked by the crowd, and it took us 5 minutes to take refuge in the booth.

'Any ideas, you two?'

'Are you kidding? You're the one who got us into this mess!'

AZ and Sycamore spoke in a loud whisper, but I slipped on my headphones and played the Banjo-kazzoie meledy remix.

What felt like hours later ( 4 minutes ), one voice caught the crowd's attention:

''EVERYONE, SHUT UP! I FEEL LIKE I'M LOSING MY MIND! Sheesh."

At the entrance, there was a 12 year old boy, dressed in black sweatpants, a black hoodie (just like mine), red and grey sneakers, and purple fingerless gloves.

His most notable feature, however, was his red eyes and black hair dyed dark purple in places.

Sycamore backed him up by saying:

"Yes, we all have buisness to discuss, so why doesn't everyone go home, and I will talk to everyone later. Ok?"

About 20 minutes later, the room was empty, exept for the Professor, me and AZ, and the guy in black.

"Ok, lets get to it, names... names..."

Sycamore shuffled through the papers in the booth ( We were sitting in front of it ).

"Alright, Celyn Ryple, Aria-"

"Excuse me, but I only like to be called Assassin Z, or AZ."

"Ok, sorry, AZ, and Kuro Nightshade?"

Kuro grinned.

"The one and only."

"Alright, so you guys are probably wondering why I called you here. Well, I will tell you."

He brought out a box, and it had 3 bumps in it.

"I want you to become pokemon trainers."

_**WHAT?**_  
><em><strong>IS THIS A JOKE?<strong>_  
><em><strong>YOU'RE SERIOUS?<strong>_

My mind just went BOOM, and AZ and Kuro were voicing my thoughts.

"Listen. Think it over. Go out, enjoy your day, tell your parents, but meet me here at 12 if you want to."

We went out of the room, and went our seprate ways. AZ went to Vaniville, Kuro went to the docks, and I went to a café.

I got a Café moka, the special, and noticed Kuro, sitting in a alley, flipping a coin.

On a thought, I bought another moka, and walked over to him.

"Moka?"

He looked up, then took the coffee, taking a drink, and setting dwn the cup, while I sat down next to him.

"Why are you here, anyway?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, where do you live?"

Kuro sighed.

"This is where I live. Right here. In this alley."

"Oh, god."

There was silence, but then a group of thugs came in, and Kuro got up imediatley.

"Give me the artifact, squirt."

"No, I will not."

"Heh. Then lets battle for it!"

"I don't have any pokemon."

"Aww, then you're gonna have to be the pokemon! Go, Elektrike!"

Electrike came out, and I knew we were in trouble.

Without thinking, I threw my still hot moka at the leader, and I yelled:

"CEL USED SCALD, SUCKER! ITS SUPER EFFECTIVE!"

The moka got everywhere, and the leader ran off clutching his face, screaming, his group following him.

I stared at kuro, and asked him what that was.

"My old family had a mysterious artifact, and thugs think I have it, but I don't. Its very valuable."

I asked for more info, but he said it was to personal.

" And I hate talking abut my past, anyway. "

I said I had to go, and told him to go on the pokemon trainer thing.

But I decided that I was going.

At 12, I was at the house. Kuro was there, too, but AZ was not present.

We went inside, and Sycamore was there, with 3 poke balls on the table.

You two, but no AZ.. Well, chose which one you want.

Kuro chose first. Then he announced:

"Froakie, please."

Then I got to choose. I was gonna get fennekin, but then the door slammed open, a winded AZ standing there.

"I'm.. not.. too late... am I..?"

Sycamore was happy. And I let her know that she wasn't too late, and I let her choose. She chose Fennekin.

I was left with Chespin, which wasn't that bad.

"Now, give them a name!"

"Pit."

Kuro said right off the bat.

"Deadlox."

AZ named Fennekin.

And, after my dad, I named Chespin:

"Keiran."

"Take these."

Sycamore handed us our 5 pokeballs, And a little handheld device that looked like a Ds.

"That is a pokedex. That holds the information to the pokemon you catch."

He handed us each 4 small spray bottles each.

"Those are potions and antidotes. Use them when your pokemon is poisoned or tired."

And he handed us each 500 poke.

That was good, because I used up my allowance on the mokas.

"Ok, go and start your pokemon adventure!"

We walked out the door, and we decided to go on as a group.

" We need a name."

Team Death. ( No )

Team Dauntless. (Are we?)

Team Victreebell ongs to us. (Definitley not.)

Team Earthbound. (To original)

Team Soren. (Keep looking)

Team Icarus. ( Are we greek myth class now?)

Team Bros. (I Don't like mario that much)

Team Smugleaf. (Name a pokemon that)

"What about, Poké Force CKZ?"

"I Like that!"

"Me too!"

"So, we are POKE FORCE CKZ!"

"YEAH! WOO!"

We cheered, and crossed the bridge to route 2.

**Status:**

**Team members: Celyn Asassin Z Kuro**

**Pokemon:**

**Celyn's**

**Keiran (Chespin)**

**Level 5**

**Moves:**

**Tackle**

**Tail whip**

**Vine whip**

**AZ's**

**Deadlox ( Fennekin )**

**Level 5**

**Moves:**

**Tackle**

**Leer**

**Ember**

**Kuro's**

**Pit (Froakie)**

**Level 5 **

**Moves:**

**Tackle**

**Leer**

**Bubble**

**Location: Aquacorde town**

**Status: Ok**

**Badges: 0**

_**If you liked the fanfic, Post a review, and share it with your freinds. And I am taking names for people the main characters meet. They have to be good, and I will give credit to the owner. **_

_**THX BROS!**_


	3. Route 2

Chapter 3 The first battle at Route 2

**Thanks for reading Pokemon C and Z!**

**I'm sorry for a lack of updates, I have school, and I normaly don't get much time on my computer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or any refrences in it.**

**AZ is owned by my freind,**

**But have you figured out who Kuro is yet?**

**REVEALED AT THE END OF THIS CHAPITRE!**

**And the name thing, please also list what class they are, if they are are a trainer, good or bad, and their pokemon.**

We raced across the bridge, and we stood before Route 2. The grass was tall, anything could be in it. AZ walked in first, and we followed. We were ambushed suddenly by a group of Flechling.

"Give it all you got, Keiran!"

"Take them down, Deadlox!"

"Show them what we're made of, Pit!"

The three pokemon emerged from their poke balls, and they looked ready to beat up...

15 Flechling?! But they were ready.

"Vine whip!"

"Ember!"

"Bubble!"

Keiran whiped one of the Flechling, sending him barreling into another, and sending HIM into a third, knocking out the first two and damaging the 3rd.

Deadlox shot out the ember, and a second, and a third, knocking out one Flechling, damaging a second, but barely missing the third, which countered with a Quick Attack, knocking Deadlox back.

Pit was damaging but not beating 2 Flechling that were trying to tackle him. He hit them back with bubble, but then he got hit by one, then the second, then a third ( that came out of nowhere ), knocking him down, and making him run back to Keiran and Deadlox for support.

Keiran grabbed 2 flechling, smashed them together, then threw them so they could be hit by bubble and ember. Then the big part happened.

All the fletchling used Quick attack, and suddenly, Keiran turned into a rolling rock, Deadlox pumped out more flames than usual, and Pit shot out more bubbles than normal, and the collision sent up a big cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, every pokemon was down, exept for one Fletchling.

Kuro and AZ were thrown back by the explosion, and I managed to steady my feet, then the last Fletchling decided to attack me.  
>And I did what any person would do.<p>

I grabbed my book, and managed to whack the fletchling with it before I got stabbed by its beak, jetting it far into the sky, landing unconcious.

LLLLLLLol.

Once Kuro and AZ had gotten up, we rushed over to our pokemon, who were unconsious.

I digged into my bag, and got out a spray bottle, making sure it said potion on it, and sprayed it onto Keiran. He got up slowly, then he was suddenly bursting with energy, running around with Pit and Deadlox ( AZ and Kuro used their potions, too).

We all sat underneath a tree, relaxing in the shade.

My arm hurt from taking that swing at that flechling; I swung a little to hard.

I saw Keiran sitting in front of me, then he gave me a hug, a little to hard, and I looked over and saw AZ and Kuro getting a similar treatment.

"I think you guys won't be in those pokeballs much more.."

And I decided that we should keep our pokemon out of our pokeballs.

Keiran was now standing in my hood, holding onto my head.

Deadlox was being carried by AZ, and walking on his own when her arms got tired.

And Pit rode on Kuro's shoulder, resting in hood, and we continued to the forest, before we were noticed by a group of kids...

**Sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others, but the next one hopefully will fill in the extra space.**

**AND THE MOMENT YOU MABYE HAVE BEEN WATING FOR..**

**KURO IISSS...**

**My oc that is based off Dark pit in kid icarus, a game that I will be writing about soon.**

**Status:**

**No data to show yet.**

**Oi! If you liked the fanfic, leave a review because thats what their there for. If you REALLY LIKED the fanfic, add it to your personal favorites. THX BROS AND GALS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Sorry - The stupid gang of kids

_**Hey, hey, hey. Team EB here, and umm.. sorry for not updating recently, I have no time to write ever; have to worry about school, yeah, umm, this chapter is gonna be pretty short, I read the policy, stating not to make a chapter out of a note, so, umm, yeah. Enjoy! **_

_**BTW, I am making more stories for this series, so look out for:**_

_**Pokeschool**_

_**Trap Spheres**_

_**This chapter will be in Kuro's POV.**_

_**This chapter is gonna be a little bit diffrent, with some violence and blood, so If it's not your kinda thing, read the next chapter. **_

_**Enjoy, FOR REAL THIS TIME!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, or the Team Fortress 2 quotes I use.**_

Sigh. That knockback really caught me off guard.

AZ was feeding Deadlox a Oran berry, Celyn was rubbing his arm ( Did that book swing really hurt him?), And I was rummaging into my bag ( That AZ gave me, thanks much), checking my Pokédex for those...

Those.. Flechling, I think.

But it was AZ and Deadlox who noticed the gang first.

And they noticed us at the same time.

"Hey, look! Some N00bS ripe for the picking!"

"I bet they have money, money to spend. Money to steal!"

"Yo, This is our forest, you ain't gettin into it!"

"Not untill we've got your money and beat you into amnesia!"

3 Stupid looking kids approached us.

One was very fat,

One was dwarfish in height,

And one resembled a pencil.

All I could think of was a song from a movie I watched:

_Boggis, Bunce, and Bean,_

_One fat, one short, one lean,_

_These horrible crooks,_

_So different in looks,_

_Were none-the-less equally mean!_

The fat one, however, was holding a baseball bat with a ball.

They slowly approached us, and I did something stupid, yet important, because we would break the law if we let our pokémon attack people.

Not that I haven't broken the law before.

"Guys, get behind me. I'll deal with them."

"But Ku-"

"Just watch. I got into a lot of fights before I met you two, and I don't care if I get into another."

I walked forward, and the fat one charged, swinging the bat wildly in his hands.

I simply leaned to the side to avoid the bat, and the fat kid tore past me, still swinging the bat, and turned for another run.

He completely forgot about the his ball.

When he came to me, I ducked to avoid the bat, and grabbed the ball from his hand, and waited for him to make another turn.

Then I heard a battle cry come from the dwarfish kids mouth, and he ran over to me, too.

I was being run into from two sides, so I got an idea.

As soon as they were gonna ram into me, I jumped out of the way, and

_AUGGHHH!_

The fat kid send Mr. Dwarf child flying through the air, into a tree, which happened to be the home of some Bedrill.

Guess how that ended?

"Domination'. Look it up."

The fat kid, shocked, ran towards me yelling:

"RRRREEEEVVVEEEENNNGGGEE FFFOORR ADDDAAAMMM!"

He got close, and with the ball still in my hand, chucked it straight at his face, and,

_POW!_

"I am owning you, you fat, bald bastard!"

But he was stupid enough to keep running, even though he was streaming blood.

So I did things the old fasioned way.

Closer... Come on... Closer...

He was right there, about to whack me with the bat, when I ducked down and stuck out my foot.

_SKKKKRRIIIITTTTTTTTCCCHHH!_

His feet were high in the air, face kissing the dirt, before he flipped, unconious.

"Eat it, Fatty!"

I picked up the bat, and stared at the leader.

He stood there, suprised, before reaching into his back pocket, taking out a kitchen knife.

_**BASEBALL BAT VS KNIFE! WHO WILL WIN? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CH-**_

_**JK LOL**_

We were squaring off, and I heard him yell:

**PLAY BALL!**

He charged me, across the field, while I was yelling out:

"Grass Grows, Birds Fly, Sun Shines, And Brotha?"

I dodged a knife swing.

"I hurt people."

He slashed again, at the same time I hit him with the bat in the stomach, taunting:

"POINK!"

I could feel a slash on the side of my face, but I didn't care.

"I'm a force a nature."

I hit him in the face, yelling:

"BONK!"

He staggered back, And before I charged him, I yelled,

"If you was from, where I was from? You'de be F****ng dead!"

I jumped up, and brought the bat down on his head.

"Look at this: just caved in your skull, my Bat's still dry. No clumps of hair - nothin'."

Not literally, of course.

Before he passed out, I yelled in his face:

"Hard to stab a guy in the back when he's beatin' your frickin' head in, huh?"

I looked over at my new aquaintices, and, still pumped from the battle, yellled at them:

"What have we learned? _I always win!_"

Pit, my Froakie, was looking at me with a open mouth, AZ was... recording a video, and Cel was staring at me... with a horrified look on his face.

Behind me, the fat kid, and the dwarf (Don't get me started on his condition) was lifting the still k.o'd leader, and they were, by the body language, visibly scared of me.

Cel, who was shaking, said:

"W.. we... should probably go..."

I didn't blame him.

Before we entered the forest, I yelled back to the idiots:

"_**YA GOT ANYTHING SMART TA SAY NOW**_?" _

_Fin of chapter 4._

_Hope you didn't hate it too much._

_:/_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Camping out

**I. HATE. SCHOOL! It is giving me a very severe case of writer's block and taking all my ideas from me. I hope you haven't given up on me. I'm gonna try to write more, but with all the crap going on, it's hard. Anyway, enjoy.**

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890987654321234567890**

Well, up until this point, I never really knew how savage Kuro was. I got over my 'horror' after a little while, and now it was a joke around all of us.

"That was the most EPIC, AWESOME, REAL thing I have ever seen in my life."

Me, Kuro, and AZ watching the video AZ recorded during the fight. And I aggre. IT WAS EPIC.

We were sitting in a small patch of grass a little off the trail where our pokémon were jumping around. Pit was way over the event, and still liked his trainer.

"Lookit that. They got OWNED!"

I checked my watch. 5:59.

"We should probably get going. It's gonna get dark soon."

We got up and procceded down the path.

6:03.

I was bored, so I started to quote.

"You're boxes! WITH LEGS! It.. its LITERALLY your only purpose: walking onto buttons; how can you not do the one thing your supposed to?"

Kuro didn't catch on, but AZ did.

And she said:

"I thought of a solution that I honestly think works out best for one of both of us."

Then Kuro cracked a joke:

"A plane crashes in a forest. Where do they bury the survivors?"

The most hilarious part was when we couldn't figure it out for 10 minutes.

"I feel so stupid!" AZ said between laughing.

After calming down, I checked my watch.

6:34

Man, time was flying like a crazed Pidgey.

I sighed. I was getting tired. This forest had no end. I tried to rack up some conversation by asking:

"Did you play 'Pokemon journey' yet?"

Pokemon Journey was a game where you play as a trainer on his journey. It was named 'The best game of all time'.

"Yeah, of course I have! Who hasn't?"

It would be a common thing to hear from AZ.

But she didn't say that.

"But how did you get to play it, Kuro?"

He sighed before taking a battered purple 3DS out of a pocket I didn't notice before.

"I... eh... I stole this. And It had it in it."

"You stole it?!"

"One thing I had in that alley was time. Time to study things like pickpocketing from books from the library."

"Oh." Was all I could think to say.

Time. Oh, yeah! That reminded me to chech the watch.

7:01.

"Aw, crap. We gotta get out 'o 'ere fast. Gettin dark."

We went fast, but not fast enough. By the time we ran into a big tree we didn't see we knew it was too dark to keep going.

I heard some rustling, and a moment later AZ had a phone in her hand.

"Low battery. If we're gonna do something, we should do it now."

Now AZ had brought a ton of bags (Courtesy of her mom, of course), and they had all kinds of things like a big tent, sleeping bags and fire-making things. We pitched up the tent, threw the bags in, and started a fire.

At this point AZ's phone died.

"Freakin' small town, bloody huge library. It 'ad everythin'!"

The fire started low, but Kuro got it up to a pretty big size.

Kuro went into the tent and- oh! Wait! I forgot to tell you how AWESOME it was. It had a small entry, a BIG room, and 3 WINDOWED side rooms for bedrooms.

Ok... where was I..? Oh!

Kuro went into the tent and set up his room (we followed shortly after) before sitting near the fire. Apparently unfazed by the heat in his eyes, he stared into the fire. It was very silent.

AZ suddenly asked:

"Where are you from, Kuro?"

For a while, he was silent. Then he said, after sighing:

"I don't want to talk about it."

AZ pulled a slightly iritatted look, before saying:

"C'mon, Kuro. Even our pokémon want to know."

It's true. Our pokémon were all staring Kuro with curious looks on their faces.

He sighed once more before launching into a deep story...

**0110101100011111011011010101010100101010101010101010110101001101001101111111101010**

**I finally finished this chapter. I'm very sorry for the wait: i'm going to start the next chapter, Kuro's past, ASAP.**

**ADD THIS TO YA FREAKING FAVORITES!**


	6. Chapter 6

yrots s'oruK : 6 retpahC

**Oh. I'm sorry. Did I ACCIDENTIALLY reverse the title to this chapter? Here. Go ahead and read it again...**

hCpate 6 : uKors' tsor y

**Hmm. No. I messed up that one, too.**

**Ahh, well. Who cares? I'm just fooling around again. Anyway, here's the real intro.**

**...**

Chapter 6: Kuro's story

**I don't have much to say in the intro, but I actually do have something REALLY important.**

**I would like to give my biggest thanks to Minerva Star Shine. She was my first supporter, and my first reviewer. I am happy to announce that she WILL be mentioned in this story. Thank you. And, I will be working on more fanfics in the future, probably one-chaptered.**

**Now... back to the music...**

...

Kuro's POV.

I sighed once more before starting the story. It wasn't something I liked to talk about: I even told Celyn on the day I met him. But I knew it was better to tell them now, rather than keeping it a secret.

3rd person.

_"On July 16, 2002, Kuro Nightgale was born. He lived in a rich family with a younger sister, Lilac Nightgale, a mother, Eve BLackie, and a dad, Mitch Nightgale. His mom was a trainer of dark types, and his dad was the mayor of a town that was then called White forest, and is now called Black city. They lived in a mansion, just a stone throw away from the town. Now Ku-_

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait... WHAT?"

"You want me to keep going?"

"Er.. yes.."

"Then don't interupt."

_"__**Now Kuro**__ was not considered to be a good kid. He was a fast runner, he got in trouble a lot, he normally was found on the roof when he was sad or stressed, and he was normally there when something happened like a baseball going flying through your window. But he wasn't the most terrible demon on the earth. He helped out around the house, aced tests and he once got an injury from stopping a high-speed baseball from hitting a pokemon in the stands during a game._

Kuro pulled up his sleeve, revealing a big, nasty scar.

"Oh, man. That must have REALLY hurt." AZ remarked.

"That HAD to have." Celyn agrred.

_"Of course, he had enemies. Ingus Thach and Kuro had hated each-other for years. Like all 'Freindships' like this, it started out by something stupid and small._

_"Move your foot."_

_"Hmmmm... NO!"_

_"Then one day, his world was turned upside-down._

_"A wanted arsonist had been going around Unova, starting fires and burning down whole towns. A small vilage on the edge of the forest had been lit, and the forest caught fire._

_"At this time, Kuro had been doging punches from Ingus, because Ingus lost a bet._

_"Yoink!"_

_"Too slow."_

_"Didn't hurt."_

_"He smelled smoke, then heard screams._

_**"A FIRE! RUN!"**_

_"He could see the fire. It was burning down trees, Pokémon panicing._

_"And then he saw. The fire. His house._

_"His family._

_"He bolted to the bike shop, taking a bike and high-tailing it to his house._

_"He stood there in shock and fear. Because what was his house._

_"Was now a chared, still burning structure._

_He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, pulling him back._

_''COME ON! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE... *COUGH*"_

_"It was one of the vilagers._

_The people were evacuating. Then, all of a sudden:_

_"The gunpower shop! It's gonna blow!_

_He saw who yelled it. A man, with a woman, and a small girl._

_"He knew them._

_"His family._

_"The gunpower exploded._

_"That was the last thing he saw._

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore."

AZ and Celyn nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to sleep now."

Kuro went into the tent, Pit following him.

Now AZ and Celyn sat outside the the tent.

Silent.

They didn't know how to react.

**_-_-+=+=#|#|?! &*&* "!"/**

**By the way, AZ belongs to one of my freinds, Zecora1234**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Review if you care.**

**FAVORITE IF YOU LIKE!**

**V**


End file.
